It is well known to treat wounds by applying suction under airtight wound covers. The suction can be used to aspirate wound exudate and other liquids from the wound and/or the wound packing materials, and suction can be applied as a healing modality for its well known antiseptic and tissue regeneration effects.
A primary concern in using suction assisted wound therapy is maintaining suction pressure at the wound. It is increasingly recognized that once suction wound dressings are applied, the suction should be maintained at certain levels. Loss of suction to the wound can result if leaks or blockages occur in the system.
Leaks can occur through breach of the airtight seals surrounding the wound. The earliest devices merely ran a tube under the edge of a wound cover and applied an adhesive or paste around the tube and cover to maintain an airtight seal. The other end of the tube was connectable to a waste collection reservoir and suction regulator of a hospital suction system, and the pressure selected at the regulator was assumed to be the approximate pressure communicated to the wound area under the cover. The test for leakage was visual observance of the cover contracting and the absence of whistling noise when negative pressure was applied. See, e.g., M. E. Chariker, et al, “Effective Management of Incisional and Cutaneous Fistulae with Closed Suction Wound Drainage”, Contemporary Surgery, vol. 34, June 1989, pages 59-63. This initial check for an airtight seal did not, however, provide any warning if the system developed a leak or if blockage occurred in the collection circuit after hours of use.
The adhesive seal around the suction tube or other tubes which run under the edge of the wound cover in these prior wound dressings is vulnerable to cracking and breaching the airtight seal, creating air leakage into the cover. Improvements have been made to suction wound therapy devices to reduce the likelihood of leakage. For example, U.S. application Ser. No. 11/181,128, filed Jul. 14, 2005 and commonly assigned with this application, discloses a tube attachment patch to allow the suction tube to be terminated outside of the primary cover and thus reduce the risk of breaking the adhesive seal to the skin. While these newer tube attachment devices provide more seal integrity, there is still the potential for breach of the airtight seals due to patient movement in bed.
Blockage of suction to the wound can occur for several reasons. A waste collector for wound exudate is usually positioned somewhere in the suction line between the wound and the suction source. Waste collectors incorporate shut-off mechanisms that will shut off suction to the wound when the collector is overfilled. Another potential blockage is kinking or crimping of the suction line itself. Blockage due to debris from the wound and clotting is also a concern. The suction source may also be inadvertently turned off, a line may be inadvertently clamped, or the suction regulator may be misadjusted after the dressing is applied. Since suction wound dressings are intended to last for long periods without changing, usually 24 hours or greater, a leak or blockage could develop unnoticed and not be detected for a duration sufficient to negate the beneficial healing effect of suction as well as increase the risk of infection. There are currently devices to sense when a waste collector canister is filled and provide a warning signal to empty it. None of the devices, however, provides a comprehensive and reliable monitoring of system operation, nor cover the full range of fault possibilities with leakage or blockage.
In their efforts to improve over these prior art devices, the present inventors considered several design objectives for a suction wound dressing monitoring system; including the impracticality of locating expensive pressure transducers in any of the system components that should be single-use disposable items due to contamination by body fluids. The designers considered that the same basic system should preferably be effective in detecting and indicating both leaks and system blockage, and that the detection of leaks or blockage should preferably be effective regardless of where the leak or blockage occurs in the system. They considered that the system should preferably provide clear visual indication of both normal and abnormal operation, and could usefully provide aural indication and auto-recording of abnormalities. They also considered that the suction monitoring capability should be easily convertible from use with a stationary suction system, as typically found in hospital care rooms, to use with a portable suction pump.
These and other advantages and aspects of the invention will become apparent upon reading the detailed description and drawings that follow.